


Untitle

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: This is only a sample to be revised for grammar and speling.futher content and details will be add in the future.





	Untitle

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a sample to be revised for grammar and speling.  
> futher content and details will be add in the future.

It was late at night, Mary Lou was walking home besides the highway from church study, she used to take a shortcut through the warehouses zone, it was a lonelier but faster way to get back home.  
Suddenly she heard the screech of wheels, and the loudest crash she had heard before. She crunched in herself, shutting her eyes closed when sparkles flyed and a street lamp fell down.

She turned around to see a car upside down in the street, she ran towards it as soon as she heard a baby crying, there was a couple inside the car, a man in the driver’s seat and a pregnant woman in the back, it was that weird woman, she knew she was wicked, but they were dead already, killed by the impact, but the baby was between her inert arms, humid and covered in blood, she must have been delivering him when they crashed.

The baby was still alive, so she covered him with a towel that was in the car, and ran away with him.

She was long gone when the help finally arrived, nomag help got there first, some other passer by had called the authorities and they checked the corpses, and noticed that there was still a baby inside her, they took her to the ambulance and performed a cesarean section in the way to the hospital, they were surprised to find out that there were a couple of twins still alive inside her death body.

At the hospital they were received by a group of unknown nurses and practitioners, but it wasn’t uncommon to have knew interns in ER.  
One of them stayed behind, the rest took the babies and the corpses were sent to the morgue.

The department of magical accidents and catastrophes, had sent a squad of healers, obliviators and invisibility taskers(?) to take care of the situation at the hospital, while the no-maj liaison office and aurors were sent to crash

The healers took the babies to a closet room, and examined them, they were in perfect conditions despite the time they stayed inside their mother, one of them pointed them with her wand and silently made them clean and warm, they open the door and the Invisibility task force were ready to help them out of the hospital, and let the obliviators do their work.

The babies were took to magical child services while the investigators look for their family.

As time passed by no one was found and the announcement of the accident in the magical community gave not result, so the childs were set to adoption.  
As always babies find families quickly, but is always hard to find someone that wants two newborns at a time, so they were adopted into different families.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, any kind of feed back is appreciated.
> 
> who do you think would be Credence, simblings?


End file.
